forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: July 27, 2012
This week we welcome 501st member and "Shoot-a-Trooper" barker Jeff Kent and Star Wars legend, the mighty Chewbacca himself, Peter Mayhew and his wife Angie. Listen as they explain how you can help those in need by shooting Stormtroopers with Nerf darts at Celebration VI. Plus, Oola LEGO mini-figure controversy, the most interesting black man in America, the latest CVI news, and hope on the horizon for a Clone Wars appearance by Ben Quadrinaros. Guests *Jeff Kent from the 501st *Peter Mayhew (Chewbacca, Episodes III-VI) and wife Angie Topics *Trading card winners: John Newton, Kyrie Mohan, and Patti Hammond. Next week's winners will also be entered to win a pair of TFN party tickets. *Billy Dee Quote of the Week **Williams appeared in a spoof of "The Most Interesting Man in the World" as the most interesting black man in the world. Jason plays a clip in which Billy Dee ends his scene by saying, "Stay black, my friends." *Star Wars in Pop Culture **Mark Hamill recently told an entertainment publication that Americans would be "insane" not to vote for President Obama in the fall election. He suggested jokingly that Romney was only pretending to be human, like The Thing. He also compared President Obama's agenda to that of Zorro, a privileged hero for the underdog. Jason takes issue with Hamill's hyperbolic language and adds, "I was a little disappointed. I thought he had a little bit more sensitivity than that." **Hamill appeared on Tom Wilson's Big Pop Fun podcast to promote his new movie "Sushi Girl." In the interview, Hamill discussed his Star Wars filming experience, shared his thoughts on George Lucas, and commented on Lucas' changes to the Original Trilogy. **G4's Candace Bailey interviewed Hamill at SDCC and asked him if he kept anything from the OT sets. Hamill said that he kept his stormtrooper helmet from ANH, his boots from each movie, and his lightsaber. *Jeff Kent, XO of the 501st Legion's Bast Alpha Garrison, joins Jason and Jimmy to talk about the Legion's Shoot-A-Trooper event at Celebration VI. *Jason brings in Peter and Angie Mayhew (who calls her husband "the Wookiee" when she answers the call) to join the Shoot-A-Trooper discussion. Mayhew also discusses iconic costume, his mannerisms, his on-set experiences, and his "day job" at the time (working at a hospital). *Headline News **Ashley Eckstein interviewed Dave Filoni and Catherine Taber at SDCC for MTV Geek. During the interview, Eckstein asked Filoni a Twitter question (from The ForceCast's Eric Geller) about Ben Quadinaros. **LEGO website TheBrickLife.com posed the question, "Is the new Oola minifigure too risqué?" Jason and Jimmy discuss the look of the figure, it's age-appropriateness, and the general theme of family-friendly Star Wars toys. Jimmy, following up on this topic, recorded a conversation with his youngest son Dylan where the two discussed the Oola figure and Jimmy observed his son's reaction. Jason plays that clip. *Celebration Update **The Rancho Obi-Wan Experience will be traveling to the convention. Fans will get a chance to see some of the items that are on display year-round at Steve Sansweet's Petaluma, California museum. **Warwick Davis will be attending the convention. **The Carbon Freeze Me experience that first appeared at Disney's Star Wars Weekends will be available at CVI as well. **Tickets are still available for the TFN CVI party. ForceCast listeners can get 10% off their purchase price by using a special code that Jimmy gives out on-air. *The Outrageous Unthinkable Story of the Week **Harrison Ford was spotted by TMZ with a completely shaved head. Significant quotes *Quotes go here. Audible.com Sponsorship *Visit AudiblePodcast.com/TFN for a free audiobook download.